Un corazón roto, Un violín y Tú
by Rika-Chwan
Summary: El pasado a veces es doloroso y este puede volver a aparecer. Una obra que tal vez los unirá mas. No me gusta tu sonrisa fingida RenXHoro . Un fanfic creado por Narien y MaryamChwan.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaaaaaas**!!!!!!!, **aquí presentandonos nosotras, Narien y Maryam-Chwan con un nuevo Fic, esta idea surgió de una noche de borrachera, jejejeje bueno, no, no es verdad.**

**Narien: **Recuerden que este es un fic Yaoi

**Maryam-Chwan: **Así que Homo fóbicos ¡¡¡fuera!!!

**Narien: **no nos hacemos responsables de los que no lean la advertencia, ni tampoco pagaremos los psicólogos.

**Maryam-Chwan: **Así que mejor hagan caso…

**Narien: **Shaman King no nos pertenece

**Maryam-Chwan: **Aunque que daríamos porque así fuera jejejeje

**Narien: **Un mensaje muy importante…

**Maryam-Chwan: **así es, este primer capitulo esta dedicado…

**Narien: **Dedicado a nuestro querido Horo-Chan por su cumpleaños

**Maryam-Chwan: **Siiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!

**Ambas: **Omedeto Horo-Chan!!!!!!!!!!!!y ahora sin mas disfruten el fic

**Capitulo 1.**

La campana del comienzo de clases sonaba y como siempre el hacia caso, cual autómata, parecía estar condicionado por ese molesto sonido. Si sonaba era para entrar o para salir, pero él eso lo tenía bien definido.

Camino con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de colegio, que era un azul marino, casi parecía negro, con una chaqueta del mismo color que llevaba abrochada a medias. Por sus facciones era chino, su cara parecía siempre mostrar indiferencia y arrogancia, pero sus ojos eran de un lindo color que llegaban a parecer dorados, aunque estos siempre parecían mostrar frialdad en ves de lo contrario.

-Valla Ren llegas justo a tiempo.- le saludo un chico al entrar a su aula. Este vestía el mismo uniforme que él, solo que sin la chaqueta, solo llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca.

Ren solo hizo una mueca para decirle que le había escuchado y se fue a su asiento correspondiente. El chico de antes lo siguió y se sentó en el asiento de al lado.

-Sabes…- empezó como siempre haciéndose el interesante.- se algo que te puede interesar.- mientras su compañero hablaba Ren se había sacado un libro de su mochila y comenzaba a hojearlo.- Es sobre un trabajo que haremos con los de la clase A.- el chino detuvo de golpe su hojeada.

-¿Ves que si te interesa?- sonrió triunfante su compañero.

-Hao… eres molesto.-

-yo… siempre.- dice apuntándose.- pero… a que no soy el mas sexy de este colegio.- los aires de superioridad y de creerse el "dios", de que todo giraba en torno suyo, nunca se le quitaría. Ren solo suspiro.

-Vas a hablar o si no sigo con mió.- exclamo volviendo a su libro.

-Ándale si que estas interesado.- le molesto dándole unos pequeños toque son su codo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había sonado la campanada para salir hace como una hora, pero como se iba con su compañero de clases, Hao Asakura, tuvo que esperarlo. La razón: debía hacer un examen retrasado o si no reprobaría el ramo, ya que esa nota era casi el 50 por ciento de la asignatura. Por otro lado Hao había usado sus trucos, y también le rogó, que le esperara. El chino entonces no obtuvo otra elección que quedarse.

Para no aburrirse mucho comenzó a caminar por la escuela sin ánimos, pensando en como estarían sus padres en china, especialmente su mayordomo Bason, quien se había quedado allá, el había venido a china junto con su hermana solamente.

Sus padres eran unos grandes empresarios en China, y como Ren era su hijo a este le dio las ganas de cambiarse de ambiente y no se lo negaron. Por eso ahora estudia en Japón y en una prestigiosa escuela.

Aunque eso no le gustaba mucho, quería alejarse un poco de aquello a lo que llamaban alta sociedad. Sus padres le había permitido cambiarse de cuidad, de país o de continente si quería irse aun mas lejos, pero bajo sus condiciones. Así que ellos le impusieron en que escuela debía estar, eso no le agrado mucho, pero al menos estaría lejos de su lunático padre que solo le importaba su empresa y el futuro de ella, el futuro que tendría Ren con la empresa específicamente.

Los pensamientos de Ren fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos pasos en un salón. Se dio cuenta que había alguien en el salón de música. Le pareció extraño, a estas horas las salas como la de música, artes, coro, entre otras; permanecían cerradas. La curiosidad llamo a Ren, además quien sabía, podría ser que algún alumno estuviera robando materiales de clases.

Al entrar solo vio a un chico, solo pudo ver su espalda, tenía un peinado algo extraño ya que este estaba parado como si fuera un erizo o algo por el estilo. Pero le llamo la atención el color de su cabello que era celeste.

-Los estudiantes no deberían estar aquí ¿lo sabes?- eso hizo que el chico saltara y se diera la vuelta inmediatamente. Ren pudo observar sus ojos negros asustados, por un momento le pareció graciosa la imagen.

-¿de que hablas? Tu también eres un estudiante de esta escuela.- le dijo el otro.- y por si no lo notaste estas en esta sala.

-Pero no estoy haciendo nada malo.

-¡Pues yo tampoco!- le reclamo el chico, A Ren le pareció que el ese niñito era muy escandaloso. Se fijo que lo que había atrás del chico de cabellos celestes era un violín aún en su caja.

-¿sabes tocarlo?- pregunto, el mostró una cara de no entender a lo que se refería.-El violín… sabes usarlo.

-Eso…- El chico se quedo pensativo mirando el instrumento. Ren se quedo esperando su respuesta, se quedo extrañado por el comportamiento del niño frente a él.

-REN…- se escucha la voz de su amigo Hao segundos después aparece en la sala detrás del chico.- aquí estabas.- decía con ojos llorosos.- ya pensé que te habías olvidado de mí y me habías dejado.- decía actuando.

-Deja ya Hao.

-Lo siento.- entonces se fijo en el chico que estaba en la misma sala que ellos.- ¿y el?- le pregunta al chino, para luego poner una cara de asombro.- no me digas que… TE ESTABAS JUNTANDO CON EL A ESCONDIDAS… pillin… pillin.- por andar diciendo esas cosas Ren le dio golpe en la cabeza.

-¡No digas estupideces Hao Asakura!- decía un enfadado y rojo Ren. El otro chico simplemente reía ante la escena.- ¡¿y tú?! ¡¿De que te ríes?!- le grito el Tao.

-yo de nada.- dijo el otro.- valla que genio.- murmuro.

-¡te escuche niño!- decía Ren molesto.

-Ya Ren no te enojes.- exclamo Hao recuperándose de su golpe.- mm… te me haces conocido… no vas en el mismo salón que Lyserg.

-¿Lyserg Diethel?- pregunta él, el otro asiente.- así es… es amigo.

-Ya veo.- Hao sonríe para sus adentros, parece que se le ocurrió algo.

-Hao basta.- le dice Ren.

-Pero no he hecho nada.- se defiende.

-Creo que es hora de que ya me valla.- dice el chico de cabellos celestes mirando su reloj pulsera.

-Espera no nos has dicho tu nombre.- le detuvo Hao cuando el otro agarro su mochila.

-Mi nombre es Horokeu Usui… pero si quieren me pueden decir Horo-Horo.- Hao sonrió.

-Bueno… entonces nos vemos de nuevo amigo.- le exclamo amablemente.

-vale… nos vemos.- sonrió él para luego irse.

El chino suspiro esa cara solo significaba algo.- tienes planeado algo ¿cierto?

-Me conoces tan bien Ren.- exclamo halagado.- Si me hago amigo del chico podré acercarme a Lyserg ¿Qué te parece?

-Es bobo.

-Valla recién lo conoces y le dices bobo.

-No me refiero al niño me refiero al plan, inútil.- Luego de eso se fueron para su casa, ya que para mañana había una tarea pendiente. Lo malo en que todo el camino Hao no paro hablar de su plan y de su futuro noviazgo con el chico ingles, Lyserg.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Con que una obra de teatro.-exclamo Ren, Hao asintió.

-Y nosotros que somos el mejor curso, gracias a mí, le ayudaremos a los pequeños.

-"pequeños" Hao tienen la misma edad que nosotros, aunque no lo creas Lyserg es mucho mas maduro que tú.- le dijo para molestarlo.

- que gracioso Ren.- dijo algo irritado.- pero es una gran oportunidad para poder estar mas tiempo con él, estas últimas semanas me ha estado evitando.

-Sigues con eso ¿cierto? Entiende Lyserg es un chico de buenas calificaciones y la última semana hemos estado llenos de pruebas, puedes entenderlo.- Hao se le quedo mirando serio.

-Que inteligente es.- con ojos soñadores, el chino sabía muy bien que Hao estaba obsesionado con ese chico y sentía pena por el pobre de Lyserg

-Estás loco.

-Además no seré el único beneficiado.- exclamo con una mirada picara hacia Ren.- Hori también va a estar ahí, y no te hagas el indiferente, se que también te gusta.- Ren lo miro fríamente, parecía enojado y Hao sabía muy bien que un Ren enojado eran malas noticias. Luego de unos segundos el chino dibujo una sonrisa de ironía en su rostro.

-Tal vez tengas razón Asakura.- dijo él y guardo el libro que tenía hace poco en su bolso.- Pero esta es la última vez que lo dices así tan libremente, me exprese con claridad… Hao.- lo dijo con un tono tan amenazador que al propio Hao le dio algo de miedo, pero mantuvo su pose de "soy el mejor del mundo"

-si… si… esta bien.- decía con un tono desganado el joven Asakura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un chico peli verde corría rápidamente con algunos cuadernos en sus manos, al parecer iba retrasado.

-con permiso… perdón…- decía mientras corría entre el alumnado que había en el patio, llego hasta uno de los tanto edificios que había ahí y corrió por los pasillos y, al igual que afuera, había bastante personas. Otra vez trato de ir con calma, pero estaba atrasado.

-Permiso… por favor perdón.- siguió corriendo y justo cuando iba a doblar en un pasillo choco con alguien, las cosas que tenían en sus manos cayeron al suelo y el también. Se escucharon unas risas lejanas, al parecer los que estaba ahí se estaban burlando de el. Eso que mas daba estaba retrasado.

Estaba en eso, cuando escucho una voz quejarse, al parecer con quien había chocado también había caído al suelo.

-Eso dolió.- el chico fijo en la persona que tenía en frente, era un chico castaño de largos cabellos y tez un poco morena.- ¡uh! Lyserg…- la cara del chico se ilumino al ver que con quien había chocado era con Lyserg, el chico de sus sueños.

-Hao… perdón por haberte…

-no importa.- Se levanto y en seguida le tendió la mano a Lyserg para que este se pudiera levantar. Pero el chico de ojos esmeraldas se levanto por su propia cuenta, empezando a recoger los papeles.

-Perdón Hao ahora estoy retrasado.- decía mientras levantaba algunos libros y los papeles que se había salido.

-Bien entonces te ayudo.- dijo el Asakura, también comenzó a recoger los papeles que se desparramaron y muy pronto estuvieron de camino hacia donde se dirigía Lyserg. Para hacerle el trabajo mas liviano Hao dijo que llevaría algunas cosas por el.

-Muchas gracias Hao.- le dijo por quinta vez el ingles cuando ya había entregado el mandato.

-No sigas diciendo eso, ya se que soy el mejor.- obviamente lo arrogante no se le quitaría.- además por ti haría cualquier cosa.- le dijo sonriente, con esa frase le arranco un cierto sonrojo al chico.

-Que gracioso eres.- bromeo Lyserg.- ¿eh? Mira no es ese tu amigo Ren.

-Si… pero dejémosle solo… que tal si vamos a la cafetería y te invito algo ¿Qué dices Lyserg?- le propuso Hao. Lyserg apenas si asintió cuando era jalado por un feliz Hao.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buenos días.- saludo la profesora Itsumi, una mujer de cabello rubios cortos, esta usaba lentes. Estaba parada frente a los chicos que iban hacer la obra.- como sabrán que hará una espectacular obra realizado por dos de sus compañeras, quizás algunos las conozcan por favor pasen al frente Narien del grupo B y Maryam del grupo A...-

Entonces ambas chicas se levantan de sus asientos. La primera de estatura media, largo cabello castaño, ojos café y de piel pálida. Se Dirigen hacia donde están la profesora y la castaña es la primera en hablarles a los alumnos.

- Muy buenos días compañeros, les agradezco estar presentes y ayudar con este objetivo tan importante, les pido que por favor sean pacientes conmigo y mi compañera, al igual que nosotras intentaremos serlo...- La chica que la acompañaba también iba a hablar. Era de su misma estatura, tenía el cabello negro lacio y le llegaba por debajo del cuello. Sus ojos igual eran negros.

-Bueno la razón por la que nos hemos reunido aquí.- hablo la otra chica de manera calmada.- Es por el proyecto a realizarse por nuestro grupo. Como saben es nuestro último año y creemos que como despedida podemos hacer una gran obra.- dice muy alegre.

- Los papeles se darán a conocer en este momento y les avisamos de antemano que no habrá marcha atrás, una vez tengan su papel tendrán que representarlo hasta el final de la obra... - De nuevo hablo Maryam, mirando unas hojas que tenia en la mano. Se hizo un murmullo entre los alumnos, cuando hablo la chica. Al parecer algunos no estaba de acuerdo, pero ya les habían dicho que hacer este trabajo significaba una nota para alguna de las asignatura, así que estaban atrapados.

-¿Esto es justo?- hablo un chico de cabello celestes.

-no lo se… pero será divertido ¿no?- le dijo el de ojos verdes. Los murmullos cesaron.

- Bien entonces una vez que saben las condiciones comenzamos a repartir papeles, todos los alumnos participaran, claro que no todos saldrán en la obra, muchos tendrán que ayudar con la escenografía, luces, disfraces, efectos especiales, etc, etc... Bueno los que vayamos nombrando pasan en orden y tomaran un papel de esta caja, ese papel contiene un numero y de esa manera se decidirá su participación en el proyecto, ya sea como actor o ayudante...

-Entonces ya que las reglas están claras, irán pasando adelante por favor.- les dijo Narien con una sonrisa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminaba hacia su sala muy tranquilo, la semana había pasado muy lentamente, agradecía que mañana era fin de semana y ya no habría clases. Pero sabía que ese fin de semana, o resto de ella, sería ocupada para hacer tareas y estudiar para las pruebas.

Entro a su sala sin anunciarse después de todo no tenía porque hacerlo.

-Muy buenos días Ren.- le saludo una chica de cabellos negros.

-Buenos días.- saludo con un tono de que le diera lo mismo. Eso no le gusto mucho a la chica.

-Siempre llega así.- hablo un chico a sus espaldas.

-Buenos días Yoh.- saludo ella.

-Buenos días Narien.- y rió tal como el sabía hacerlo.- ¿Qué haces con eso?- pregunto al ver que tenía un cuaderno en su escritorio con varios apuntes.- Es una pequeña historia que estoy haciendo con una compañera.-Contesto ella.- ¿quiere ver lo que llevamos?

-Claro.- Yoh tomo el cuaderno y empezó a leer. Cada vez que avanzaba parecía que se asombraba mas y ponía de emoción y sorpresa.- ¡Fantástico! Esta muy bueno…

-ah si lo crees.- Yoh asintió y le devolvió el cuaderno.

-Tienen que continuarlo… saben podrían usarlo para el proyecto.

-¿Proyecto?-

-Si… La profesora de teatro esta buscando a alguien que tenga una historia yo creo que le va encantar.

-Tal vez… le preguntaré a Maryam que piensa, ya que ella también esta ayudando. Además seria una linda forma de despedirse del colegio, ya que es nuestro último año.- Yoh asintió.

En ese instante por la puerta paso de largo un chico de cabello celestes, Narien apenas lo vio salio tras de él.

-¡Horo-Horo!- grito ella saliendo de la sala, llamando la atención de más de uno de la sala. (Narien: ejem ejem Ren ejem ejem xD)

-¿uh? Pasa algo Narien.

-Podrías entregarle esto a Maryam.

- Claro no hay problema…- exclamo sonriente Horo.

-En verdad muchas gracias Horo.- Exclamo ella.- le dices que luego tengo que hablar con ella.

-Esta bien… no te preocupes.- La chica luego de hablar con Horo entro a la sala cerca de la entrada estaba Hao junto a Ren, le pareció extraño, ya que apenas Ren entraba al colegio este se iba a su asiento y de ahí no se movía ni hablaba con nadie.

-Parece que conoces a Horo.- hablo el Asakura mayor.

-¿ah? Si, es amigo nuestro y de Maryam.- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-hm- solto Ren mirando hacia otro lado.

-ya veo…- murmuro ella y una sonrisa de ironía se formo en sus labios.- acaso uno de ustedes es algo de Horo, hablando sentimentalmente claro.

-Eso me gustaría, pero a mi ya me gusta alguien y Horo ya tiene dueño.- hablo Hao, mientras Ren se iba a su asiento.

-verdad… olvidaba que Lyserg te trae loco.- le dijo con tono irónico, Hao asintió como si nada.

-¡Espera como sabes tu eso!- reaccionando de último a lo que dijo. Ella solo le sonrió y se fue a donde se encontraban sus compañeras de salón.

Hao quedo con la palabra en la boca y un poco molesto. Fue hacia donde estaba Ren y se sentó en su lugar.

-Esa niña ya sabe de lo mió, pero si he sido muy cauteloso.- exclamo mientras Ren desvió la mirada hacia un lado.- ¡eh! Acabas de pensar que soy un bobo.

-Cállate…- le ordeno el Tao, este estaba pensando en cierta persona y no quería que los estúpidos reclamos del Asakura mayor lo interrumpieran.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡¡QUE!!!- grito un chico de cabello celestes al ver su papel. Su número era el 12, y al ver cual era el número 12 quedo con la boca abierta. Estaba preparado para cualquiera cosa menos para eso, podría haber actuado hasta de un árbol y no le hubiese importado, pero eso…- No puedo, debo cambiarlo…. Si pueden cierto, yo no puedo hacer ese papel.- les dijo a Maryam y a Narien apuntando hacia el nombre del personaje.

Maryam miro a Horo, sonrió y después negó con la cabeza.- Lo siento mucho Horo-Horo, pero no podemos, claramente especificamos que no hay marcha atrás, así que deberás aceptar lo que te toco.

-Pe… pero.- Horo puso una cara de perrito triste y al verlo Maryam le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-No te preocupes te toco uno de los mejores papeles.- Un brillo diferente se reflejo en los ojos de esta.- además en cierta forma te conviene.- dijo por lo bajo a lo que Horo no alcanzo a escuchar bien.

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?-. Horo observo a Maryam extrañado

-No, no es nada… Bueno ahora será mejor que regreses a tu lugar aun no terminamos de entregar los papeles.

-ah… pero…

-Lo lamento Horo.- le dijo Narien con una sonrisa. Horo solo suspiro y salió de la habitación en la cual se encontraban. En el lugar donde estaban era la parte trasera del escenario.

-Así que te toco el papel protagónico, no Ren.- Escucho Horo que reconoció enseguida la voz de Hao, estaban hablando afuera del teatro, lo bueno es que la puerta estaba abierta para escuchar. Además horo tenía curiosidad ¿A Ren le había tocado el protagónico? Pero lo más importante era ¿Qué quiso decir Hao con eso?

-Que molestia… esas niñas.- a leguas se notaba que Ren estaba molesto.

-A vamos no te molestes será divertido.- Hao le sonrió alegremente.- Además será nuestro último proyecto, el próximo año estaremos en universidades o institutos.- le dijo él.

-Hm… no me interesa.

-Además tienes mucha suerte tendrás que hacer pareja con una linda chica.- le dijo con una cara picara. Ren se quedo callado.

-HAO ASAKURA- se escucho el grito de Maryam, al parecer le llamaban para el papel. Ren abrió la puerta de golpe, Hao se quedo algo sorprendido por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto al ver que el chino miraba en todas direcciones, como buscando algo.

-Pensé que había… No es nada, te están llamando… anda- le ordeno.

-ya va… ya va.- Hao fue caminando seguido de Ren. Mientras a unos metros de ahí, un chico de cabellos celestes se había escondido asustado, casi se le hace el alma. De no haber reaccionado rápido Ren le descubriría y no hubiese sabido que hacer. Pero ahora tenía aun mayor, por lo que había oído decir a Narien y Maryam, habían dos protagónicos; no sabía muy bien de que trataba la historia, pero de que si actuaban dos personas como los principales.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao y Ren estaban ahora en el centro, este último había venido a rastrado por el primero.- Sabes Ren deberías quitar esa cara. Ya que debes actuar como sorprendido cuando lo veas ¿me oyes?

-Como sea.- dijo como si le diera lo mismo.

-¡oh! allí esta… actúa sorprendido.- y jalo a Ren enseguida entre la gente.

-Vaya que sorpresa.- Exclamo Hao al llegar.

-¿uh? Buenos días Hao… hola Ren.- saludo el chico ingles, quien estaba frente una tienda de revistas.

-¿Cómo has estado Lyserg? Que raro encontrarnos ¿no?- dijo actuando lo mas sorprendido posible, él ya había planeado ese encuentro. Se había echo de sus contactos para saber donde iría Lyserg por esta semana, cuando se entera que tenía que hacer un trabajo, entonces supo que de seguro iba a salir.

-si… ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Yo buscaba unas revistas.- dijo viendo en la vitrina.

-Nosotros igual estábamos haciendo lo mismo.-

-¿nosotros? – pregunto Hao ya que no veía a nadie mas que a él. Entonces se abrió la puerta de la tienda.

-Valla que coincidencia… hola Hao, hola Ren.- saludo un chico de cabellos celestes, con una gran sonrisa. Traía consigo una bolsa al parecer había comprado unas cosas.

-Horo… si que coincidencia.- entonces la mente del Asakura empezó a trabajar.- Ya se porque no vamos a tomar algo, ya que nos encontramos.

-No tengo tiempo.- dijo Ren cortante estaba dispuesto a irse, cuando una voz llama su atención.

-Por que no vas tu Lys…- exclamo Horo.- con Hao. Yo tengo que regresar a casa así termino parte del trabajo.

-¿eh?

-No te preocupes por mí… yo me iré con Ren.- exclamo empujándolo al lado de Hao.

-Pero…

-Por mí esta bien Lyserg.- exclamo Hao con una sonrisa tan elegante que hizo sonrojar levemente a Lyserg.

-Bien…

Minutos después Hao y Lyserg se iban por un camino, mientras que Ren y Horo por el otro.

-Que bueno que Lyserg se fue con Hao ¿no crees? Espero que se lleven muy bien.- empezó Horo con una conversación amistosa, pero al parecer Ren no le interesaba.

-Aja.- Ren solo le seguía la corriente.

-Oye y ¿Cómo son las clases en tu salón?- Pregunto Horo, como queriendo abrir platica.

-Mmmm… igual a todas.- Ren ni si quiera miraba a Horo.

-Aa…-Una gotita salio en la cabeza de Horo-Horo.- Je, je, je y ¿por donde es tu casa?

Por fin Ren lo volteo a ver.- ¿A caso no tienes nada que hacer? como para que me estés molestando, deberías saber que yo no estoy para tus preguntitas.

-¿¡Como dices!?- Horo se exalto por la actitud de Ren.- para tu primera información, lo único que intentaba era ser amable y hacer una platica, para no estar todo el tiempo en silencio, pero al parecer tu eres demasiado antipático, no se como te aguanta Hao.

-Ja- Rió irónicamente.- que Hao me aguanta a mí, por favor, ni si quiera sabes de que estas hablando…

-Entonces Hao no te agrada.- Horo miraba entre divertido y molesto a Ren ya que parecía que se estaba enojando.

Ren decidió ignorar a Horo y camino mas rápido, sin embargo el peliazul no era sencillo de ignorar y apresuro su paso también.

-¡YA BASTA!.- Ren paro en seco.- ¿Porque razón seguimos en el mismo camino?

-Pues porque también es el camino para irme a mi casa.- dijo Horo sin prestarle atención al comportamiento de Ren.

-¿acaso crees que yo te voy a seguir?- Horo coloco sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Ren parecía ya fuera de sí, le exasperaba enormemente ese chico. Mientras Horo permanecía muy tranquilo a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho.- Oye ¿te estas burlando de mí?- Horo se limito a estar callado, eso solo hizo enojar mas a Ren.- ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!-

Horo lo volteo a ver de manera aburrida.- Ya me canse de escucharte solo te queja y me pelas.

-¡QUE!- Le grita Ren ya rojo de ira.- No tengo porque seguir escuchándote.- y el chino se dispone a irse.

-Pues fíjate que eso mismo pienso yo.- le dice le, casi gritando.- ya no te aguanto. Prefiero tomar el camino mas largo a mi casa que ir contigo.

-hm.- Ren ahora lo ignoro para seguir su camino con ambas dentro de sus bolsillos.

-Cabeza de pico.- dijo Horo por lo bajo, pero Ren escucho perfectamente.

-¿Qué dijiste puercoespín?- le volteo a ver ya bastante molesto.

-¡¿A quién llamas puercoespín?!- Horo también reacciono ante aquella ofensa y no pudo evitar ir en contra de Ren.- Ahora si vas a ver.- Horo corrió contra para darle un golpe o algo, pero no tenía idea de que Ren supiera defenderse. En un dos por tres termino tirado en el piso.

-Voy a ver ¿Qué?- le pregunto Ren irónico.

-¡Eres muy malo!- salto Horo.

-hm… eso te pasa por tonto.

-¿eh? ¡¿Cómo?!

-Me voy… tengo muchas mejores cosas que hacer que estar contigo.- Ren se fue caminando.

-¡pues fíjate que yo igual!- le grito cuando Ren ya se encontraba a unos centímetros de él. Horo se dio la vuelta y se fue por otro camino. El Tao volvió su vista hacia atrás solo para ver a Horo desaparecer.

-Que inmaduro.- suspiro el chino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡A REN LE TOCO EL PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL!´- gritaron los chicos. Se encontraban sentados en grupo en las butacas que estaban frente al escenario y al igual que otros chicos veían los tipos de papeles que les había tocado.

-Si.- les dijo muy feliz Hao.

-Vaya que suerte Ren, a mí me toco ser el padre de Lumiere, que creo que es la protagonista.- y luego rió.

-Pues yo seré el antagonista de la historia.- exclamo un Hao orgulloso.- Eso fue lo que dijo Narien. Aunque todavía no se de que va la obra.

- Son idioteces.

-Anda Ren ¿no quieres saber con quien tendrás que actuar?- le dijo Hao.

-Si… después de todo serán pareja en la historia por lo que tendrás que pasar mucho tiempo ensayando especialmente la parte de las batallas.- los demás se quedaron mirando a Yoh.

-¿Acaso ya sabes de que se trata?- pregunto Hao.

-jijijiji… Digamos que yo le di la idea a Maryam y Narien para que convirtieran su historia en una obra.- los otros dos se miraron algo sorprendidos.

-Hola chicos.-el peliverde se acerco a ellos junto con el moreno y una chica rubia.

-¿ya les dieron los papeles?- pregunto Hao enseguida.

-Si…me toco ser un cazador.- exclamo Lyserg.- es muy extraño.

-A mí me toco ser alguien llamado Raine.- dijo el moreno.- pero no se de que va pue.

-¿y tu anita?- pregunto Yoh a la rubia.

-A una persona llamada Hine.- exclamo como si la cosa le diera lo mismo.

-Bueno veo que todos apareceremos en obra.- exclamo Hao.- será divertido.

-Al parecer solo a Jeanne le toco un papel masculino.- le dijo el ingles a Ana, esta asintió.

-¿Jeanne? La chica loca de tu salón.- pregunto Hao, Lyserg asintió.

-hm… no me sorprendería si a alguien más le toca ese tipo de papel.- exclamo Ana.- Después de todo dicen que todavía no saben quien le toco el protagónico.

-El afortunado fue Ren.- le indico Yoh.

-Te toco hombre o mujer.

-Hombre.- respondió simplemente.

-Es verdad esto es a la suerte, alguien podría tener la misma suerte que Jeanne y sacar un papel que no sea de su sexo.- Hao se puso a pensar.

-Me han dicho que todavía no saben quien es la protagonista… todas las que todavía no han salido esperan obtener ese papel, pero hasta ahora nadie ha salido.- Ren solo miro hacia un lado, vio que unas chicas le estaban mirando y se voltearon al verse descubiertas. El Tao siempre había sido popular entre las chicas, pero lamentablemente el no tenía esos gustos y el lo sabía muy bien. Ya desde aquel paseo que hicieron las tres clases se había dado cuenta de aquello.

Todos entonces estaban reunidos en la sala de teatro. Algunos conversaban sobre de ¿Qué iba hacer la obra? La mayoría ya sabía que era sobre amor, se había lazando el chisme de que había un protagonista hombre y una mujer. Por lo que las chicas estaban sumamente atentas, a algunas de ellas les debió a ver tocado el papel y no querían decir. Era con Ren como pareja era un sueño para ellas.

Mientras tanto Horo estando escondido, se acerca al verlos a todos platicando. Intenta actuar normal, para que los demás no sospecharan del papel que le toco. Justo en ese instante aparecen Maryam y Narien. La multitud las mira curiosa, ya que una duda las invade y no se hace esperar mucho en conocerla.

-Ahora que ya están todos los papeles y cada quien sabe cual es su rol en este proyecto de fin de curso, entonces nos queda avisar la fecha de los ensayos, para los actores. Entonces una chica de la multitud alza su mano, todos voltean a verla. -a... ¿si?.-pregunta Maryam

-Pero... aun faltan saber los papeles- dice ella.- según dijeron había dos protagonistas- los murmullos no se hacen esperar en la sala de Teatro. Otros asienten y están de acuerdo con lo que dice la chica. Todos se preguntan ¿A quién le toco el papel faltante?

-Pero... si están los dos protagónicos.- Maryam y Narien se miran y asienten

-Así es ya tenemos los dos protagonistas listos- les dice Narien. Todos se miran con cara de interrogación y se preguntan quien será. Las chicas se miran recelosas, pensando que tal vez una de ellas es la protagonista

-¿Entonces quien es el protagonista? -pregunta Hao. El peliceste que se encontraba ahí se puso nervioso estaba listo para salir cuando...

-Que raro que no lo sepan, ¿o será acaso que no lo quieres decir? Horo-Horo.- Él nombrado quedo inmóvil, de pronto todas las miradas estaban sobre él y comenzó a sudar en frió. Pudo notar como la mirada de sus amigos y de cierto Chino se posaban sobre el.

Esta era el mejor momento para decir "trágame tierra". En verdad Horo deseo eso en su interior y no era para menos. Ren le miraba de una forma muy extraña, en realidad era la misma mirada de Ren, tan sarcástica y fría como siempre, pero había algo más en sus ojos.

Continuara.

**Ambas:**Feliz cumpleaños Horo-Horo. Hola aquí de nuevo las dos, que esperamos les haya gustado bastante el primer capitulo jajajajaja, es q así nos gusto a nosotras

**Narien: **Por eso ojala y puedan dejarnos reviews

**Maryam-Chwan: **Para saber que les pareció y además de que nos inspiran los reviews…

**Narien:** Escribiremos lo mas pronto posible el siguiente capitulo…

**Maryam-Chwan:** Si solo falta que nos encontremos, para seguirlo jejeje

**Narien:** antes que nada queremos invitarlas(os) (realmente no sabemos si los hombres lean esto, pero por si las dudas) a un foro, es nuevo.

**Maryam-Chwan:** por eso no hay tanta gente, pero seria grandioso si se unieran y próximamente también al club de Fans de HHxR RxHH, que esta a punto de abrirce…

**Narien:** Es en http://animekun. donde soy "Moderadora"

**Maryam-Chwan**: simplemente vayan al foro, ayúdenos a hacerlo mas grande…

**Ambas:** por fin, Gracias por leer y continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Narien: al fin!!! cap 2 terminado**

**Maryam-Cwuan: Se q nos tardamos un poco pero tenemos nuestros motivos...**

**Narien: si... unos muy buenos y justificados motivos n.n**

**Maryam-Chwan: pero bueno ya esta aquí, así que disfrútenlo**

**Narien: enjoy!!!**

Ambas: Shaman King no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei

Capitulo 2

Los chicos estaban en receso en ese instante, con un Horo muy apenado en un rincón y varias nubecitas azules sobre su cabeza.

-Vamos Horo no te desanimes así.- le animo el ingles, pero el chico no le presto atención.

-Vaya Horo harás el papel de chica.- ese tono de voz lo conocía muy bien, Hao.- Debes estar feliz, casi la mayoría de las chicas te odian a muerte… no me equivoco, ¡todas las chicas te odian a muerte!- recalco la última frase, casi gritándolo.

-¡Hao!- le reto el peliverde.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos horo yo se que te saldrá bien, de lo mejor de ti ¿si?- le animo él. Para horo ese era su peor día, no es que tuviera pena a actuar, estaba acostumbrado a estar frente un público enorme, por cosas del pasado.

Sin embargo la idea de interpretar a una chica aun no le parecía, y por si fuera poco tenia que ser pareja de Ren, eso si que apuraba a Horo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoy le había tocado hacer el aseo a Horo en su sala, debía limpiar el piso y dejar listo para mañana. Ya había terminado de hacer todo, le demoro su tiempo pero le había quedado muy bien.

-Que bien termine.- se limpio la frente y luego olió un poco su ropa. Olía a productos de limpieza, frutilla para ser exactos.- Bueno llegaré a casa a darme un baño.- se dijo el peliazul.

Pesco la cubeta y el trapo con el que estaba limpiando, para dejarlo en su lugar, luego salió de la sala. Justo en ese instante que cerraba la puerta se dio cuenta que había alguien lo estaba mirando. Miro hacia su izquierda y dos salas mas allá se encontraba Ren con una cara de muy pocos amigos, al parecer también le había tocado el aseo. Horo lo saludo con la mano, pero este no le hizo mucho caso.

Ren camino elegantemente hacia la dirección en la cual se encontraba Horo y lo paso por alto.

-¿eh? ¡oye!- le grito el peliazul.- que grosero yo te estaba saludando.- el Tao detuvo sus pasos.

-No molestes… no estoy de ánimos.- le dijo fríamente, a Horo le pareció extraño esa actitud. Entonces comprendió rió un poco tapándose la boca.- ¿de que te ríes?- Ren le había alcanzado oír.

-Ya veo, seguro que estas así porque te tocó aseo en tu sala.- se burlo él.- No sabía que supieras hacer el aseo.- y siguió riéndose, mientras a Ren le crecía una vena.

-¡Cállate de una buena vez Hoto-Hoto!-

-Tranquilo yo solo decía… pero al parecer si era cierto.- susurro lo último esperando que no le oyera, pero Ren si lo hizo y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-¡auch! Eso me dolió.

-Que debilucho eres.- Ren entonces empezó a caminar.

-¡Espérame!- Horo le siguió.- no te vallas solo, es mejor estar acompañados.- dijo sonriendo.

-No molestes.- el Tao fue apurando el paso.

-Bien, bien, no te molestare...- Horo subió los brazos a la cabeza y camino en silencio por un momento- A Ren, ¿vas para tu casa? - Ren no dijo nada- Porque yo no, sabes todavía tengo que hacer algo antes de poder irme...

-Oye ¿no dijiste que estarías en silencio?- Ren se detuvo.

-A pues si, pero, es que la escuela es demasiado silenciosa cuando esta sola y pues...

Ren por fin miro a Horo y cuando este lo noto, no sabe si lo imagino, pero creyó haber visto una ligera sonrisa en el rostro del Chino -Vaya a si que alguien tiene miedo...

-¿Que?- Una gotita salio en la cabeza de Horo.- ¿N.…no se a que te refieres?, yo no le temo a nada y mucho menos a una escuela- Horo se puso un poco nervioso

-Si está bien, entiendo, bueno ya me voy - Ren se giro por un camino distinto al de Horo

-E…espera, ¿que la salida no es por allá?- dijo apuntando por iban los dos.

-Si, pero tengo que recoger algo antes de irme así que aquí nos separamos.- Horo no sabia si se lo imaginaba o realmente Ren parecía disfrutar esto y el no iba a permitir que el chino se divirtiera con el

-Per… perfecto, en ese caso me marcho, como te dije tengo asuntos que arreglar.

-Bien.- Unos segundos después se ve a Ren caminando, sin embargo no va solo- Se puede saber ¿Por qué seguimos por el mismo camino?- Horo mira a Ren y le sonríe

-Je,je,je, es que...

-Esta bien, no me interesa lo que digas, conozco la respuesta a la perfección.- Ren vio fijamente al peliazul.- Tienes miedo. Admítelo eres un cobarde

-¡CLARO QUE NO.- Este intento evadir la mirada de Ren, pero le era en vano ya que de verdad Ren se divertía de ver a Horo de esta manera; Horo no se dio cuenta de que detrás de el había unas escaleras y al dar un paso en falso, no encontró suelo y se fue para atrás.

El peliazul no reacciono, simplemente sintió como caía sin poder sostenerse de nada, cerro los ojos pero en ese momento una fuerza lo impulso hacia adelante, con tal magnitud que su cuerpo cayo al suelo, solo que no sintió ningún golpe

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro de Ren, Horo se sorprendió Ren acababa de salvarlo, no obstante lo que mas sorprendió a Horo fue que se encontraba sobre el chino, por la fuerza cayeron los dos uno sobre el otro y Horo no pudo evitar sonrojarse por completo

Ren miro por unos segundos al peliazul y no pudo evitar poner colorado igual, pero cuando por fin reacciono aventó a Horo para un lado y se levanto dándole la espalda, no quería que Horo lo viera así.

-oye… eso dolió.- le dijo horo cuando estaba en el suelo.

-… Hoto…- llamo Ren.- sabias que hueles a frutilla.- Horo se puso rojo por lo que dijo Ren. El chino camino alejándose de Horo, mientras este le veía sorprendido desde el suelo.

-Es- espérame…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-no bromees Hao.- le pidió Lyserg.- oye horo… no le hagas caso a Hao, solo es….

-¡HORO-HORO!- escucharon un coro de dos voces que gritaron el nombre del peliazul.

-¿Qué se…?- Hao no alcanzo decir nada, cuando una nube de polvo paso y cuando esta se fue Horo no estaba.- ¿Dónde esta?- le pregunto a Lyserg.

-Creo que por allá- apunto hacia donde estaba la nube de polvo.

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!- gritaba un muy enfadado Horo

-¡no te pongas así!- le dijo una chica

-Si… solo vamos a ver algo.- exclamo la otra suspicaz.

-¿eh?- a horo no le gusto mucho la mirada de esas dos.- ¡alguien ayúdeme!

Mientras Hao y Lyserg veían como horo se alejaba con una gota sobre sus cabezas.- esas eran…- comenzó Hao

-si… Maryam y Narien.- contesto el ingles.- al parecer los ensayos ya van a empezar- comento con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-así parece.

-¿Por qué hicieron eso?- preguntaba un muy amurrado Horo. Ahora se encontraban los tres en uno de los camerinos que había en el auditorio o también llamado sala de teatro. Había unos espejos a la izquierda, cada uno con su mueble y silla. Dos puertas a un lado, varios divisores de espacio en esa habitación y una que otra cosa como utilería, seguramente usado para las obras anteriores.

-No te pongas así Horo- le pidió Narien.- es que necesitamos de tu ayuda para algo ¿cierto Maryam?

-Muy cierto.-

-Para que seria entonces

-Bueno… como sabes.- explicaba Maryam.- harás tu papel de mujer y como eres hombre necesitamos que te pruebes el disfraz desde ya.

-¡QUE!-

-Solo será un momento- le pidió Narien.

-Si horo… será aquí dentro… cerramos la puerta con llave para que nadie entrara y nadie te viera por si te da vergüenza.- Horo miro desconfiado primero, pero luego se resigno dando un largo suspiro.

-esta bien- dijo el entonces las caras de las chicas de iluminaron.

-Muy bien.- Maryam le paso toda la ropa y lo empujo hacia uno de las dos habitaciones que se encontraban allí.- ¡cámbiate estaremos esperándote aquí!- Horo se sentía muy avergonzado con todo esto. De mala gana se puso el vestido que era muy largo llegaba al suelo.-

-¡es muy largo como quieren que camine!- les grito desde dentro.

-Por eso te lo probamos Horo, así le hacemos unas modificaciones.- explico alegremente Narien desde afuera de la habitación.- ¿ya estas listo?

-Ya va… Ya va.- dijo él.- Solo tenía que ponerse el dichoso vestido y nada mas. Salió de la habitación apenas, arrastrando el vestido. Las chicas le miraban entusiasmadas.- ¿estan contentas?

-Todavía no.- Maryam saco un estuche- quedate quieto Horo…. Esto no dolerá.-

-¿Qué vas… ha- ha hacer?- exclamo horo temeroso.

-solo quédate quieto.- le ordeno Narien, y ambas dejaron arrinconado a horo, mientras le hacían unos ciertos retoques.

-¡Basta!

-Ya casi

-¡Que diablos hacen!

-Tranquilo… bien terminamos.- exclamo Maryam.

-Solo falta esto.- Y Narien le puso algo en la cabeza, Horo lo sintió un poco pesado.

Ahora podían a un horo sumamente cambiado.- ¡¡¡Kyaaaa!!!- grito de emoción de ambas.

-¿Qué?- Horo no entendía, fue hacia un espejo y cuando se vio, quedo pálido. No parecía él.

Ahora tenía puesto un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, y una peluca de color celeste. La peluca era larga le llegaba hasta por debajo de la espalda.- Si creen que saldré así en la obra están muy equivocadas.- las chicas se le quedaron viendo raro un momento, para luego sacarle una foto.- ¡ah! ¡¿Qué hacen?!

-¡¡Kya!! La peluca le da un toque encantador ¿no?

-Claro que sí.- afirmo Narien. Justo en ese instante se abría la puerta del lugar. Horo se puso pálido enseguida, al ver quien entraba por ahí.

-¡ah! Ren que bueno que llegas.- exclamo Maryam. El Tao también se había puesto el vestuario, era un traje negro y una capa con cuello mas o menos alto, parecía un vampiro de verdad.

-¿q-que? Dijiste que la puerta estaba cerrada.- hablo un Horo un poco rojo, y parecía mas rojo debido al maquillaje.

-jeje… pues mentimos.- rió nerviosamente Narien.

-¡QUE!...

-Vaya con que ya esta listo.- exclamo Ren, mirando a Horo.- por un momento no te reconocí.- le molesto.

-¡ah!- Horo se puso mucho mas rojo.- Muy bien se acabo me voy.- justo cuando dio un paso se tropezó con el vestido cayendo al suelo.- hay… eso dolió.- exclamo aún en el suelo. A las otras le salían una gotita en la cabeza, al parecer tenían que arreglar el vestido.

-Ven.- Ren le aproximo su mano para que pudiera levantarse. Horo le observo algo anonadado y con sus mejillas aún rojas.

-Esto… gracias Ren.- Horo tomo la mano de Ren y este le ayudo a pararse, cuando se levanto ambos quedaron a una distancia muy corta y Ren todavía no soltaba su mano. Ambos se quedaron viendo un largo rato. Horo parecía en verdad una chica, especialmente con esa peluca que tenía puesta y se veía a un más encantador con las mejillas rojas.

Al parecer de Horo, Ren estaba muy atractivo, aunque este último pensamiento hizo que se ruborizará aun más y se reclamara mentalmente.

Todo estaba muy bien, hasta que varias luces hicieron actos de presencia, una y otra vez sacando a nuestros personajes de su ensoñación. Narien y Maryam habían sacado fotos desde varios ángulos y muchas al parecer.

-¡que-que hacen!- dijo horo algo alterado por lo que estaban haciendo esas dos.

-Bien terminamos.- exclamo Maryam, viendo las fotos en la cámara

-Gracias Ren.- le dijo Narien. El chico sonrió como siempre con ironía.- deja el traje en la habitación nosotras iremos por él.- hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que había entendido.

-Por cierto… deberían hacer algo con el vestido, si no arruinaría toda la obra cayéndose cada rato.- opino Ren y se fue.

Mentalmente horo se preguntaba ¿Qué fue eso? Como siempre Ren se estaba burlando de él o que.- son unas malas… solo querían unas fotos, por eso el alboroto.-

-Vamos Horo no te enojes.- le pidió Maryam.- además son para el cartel.

-¡QUE! ¡UN CARTEL!

-Así es le haremos propaganda a nuestra obra, para que vengan a verla.- Horo se puso pálido mientras Narien hablaba.

-Creo… que enfermaré… me voy a… cambiar.- decía un horo cabizbajo.

-Horo espera un momento.- hablo seria Narien, eso llamo la atención de Horo, quien se dio la vuelta para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.- ¿te has leído la obra?

-Las primeras 5 páginas

-Entonces sabes que la chica toca un instrumento.- hablo ahora Maryam. El chico miro el suelo, si había leído esa parte, estaba nervioso por eso también. El no quería… no quería…

-Al principio pensamos que podría simular tocar… y poníamos una pista detrás… pero…- Maryam se detuvo un momento.- Horo investigamos… hemos decidido que tú tocarás de verdad.

-¿eh? No puedo.

-Por favor Horo.- pidió Narien.- Solo esta vez… no estamos diciendo que decidas hoy.

-Pero…

En ese momento Ren pasaba justo por ahí y escucho un poco la conversación.

-Horo piénsalo, la obra todavía no se hace… tienes todo este tiempo.- Horo se quedo callado.

-Maryam tiene razón… no tienes que darnos la respuesta ahora… pero promete que lo vas a pensar.- Eso pudo escuchar Ren, ya que todo estuvo en silencio.

-Entonces iré a cambiarme- escucho decir a Horo. Al parecer ya había decidido algo, pero no escucho lo que había dicho. El Tao camino elegantemente hacia afuera, el sabía que algo le molestaba a Horo. Después de todo había empezado a sospechar desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Aun así eso era extraño, tenía mucha curiosidad y estaba preocupado, aunque eso último no quería admitirlo. La única pista que tenía era que todo esto tenía que ver con la obra.

Las clases que seguían fueron canceladas, ya que otros salones a parte también se encargaban de realizar sus proyectos de manera que fueran bien organizados.

Al día siguiente todo parecía transcurrir normal, la primera clase era la de Literatura con el maestro gordo, bigoton o a menos así pensaba Horo, realmente odiaba esa materia.

-¡Buenos días!- iba llegando Maryam al salón.- Buenos días Lyserg, Horo-Horo.- saludo alegre al los nombrados.

-Buenos días Maryam.- Fue el peliverde quien saludo primero.- ¿Qué tal los preparativos para obra?

-Pues como sabrás apenas esta comenzando todo, los horarios del personal ya fueron publicados en la pizarra de anuncios, me encargue en cuanto llegue de hacerlo y Narien se encargara de la propaganda.

Horo miro a Maryam y observo que esta lo veia con una sonrisa que parecía diabólica.- Con propaganda te refieres a…- El peliazul lo dijo en un tono nervioso

-Si.- La chica saco un cartel de la mochila y lo extendió para mostrárselo a Lyserg.- ¿No es perfecto? Narien y yo nos desvelamos para tenerlo listo el día de hoy.- Decía sin borrar la sonrisa.

Horo-Horo comenzó a sudar e intento arrebatar el cartel de las manos de Maryam, pero Lyserg lo tomo primero para verlo mas de cerca.

-Realmente es bueno, Horo-Horo te ves muy bien

-No digas eso Lyserg, que no somos amigos- Dijo Horo con cascaditas en los ojos

- No te pongas asi Horo-Horo, Lyserg habla con toda la sinceridad del mundo.- Maryam le dio unas palmadas a Horo en la espalda

-¡Lo dices tu que eres parte del mal que me carcome! - Horo se agarro la cabeza y grito como histérico.- Tu y Narien se están dedicando a hacerme la vida miserable y eso que son los últimos días.

-Como dices eso Horo-Horo, realmente me ofendes.- Fue en ese momento que entro el maestro de Literatura y todos corrieron a sus lugares.- Ya hablaremos después.

El tiempo paso rápido y las clases terminaron, los alumnos guardaba sus cosas y salían del salón...

Fue en ese momento que el suelo comenzó a temblar, alguien se acercaba al salón de 3 - A... de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a Narien.

-¡chicos- Narien entro sin anunciarse ni nada.- Adivinen que- tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿¡Que?.- Preguntaron Lyserg y Maryam al unísono, Horo más bien parecía asustado por la fabulosa entrada de Narien

-mmmmm... mejor véanlo por ustedes mismos.- Horo se puso pálido al escuchar eso ¿a que se refería? - porque... la propaganda esta ¡lista!

-¿En serio ya esta lista?, a tengo que verla

-Pues si... a si que todos ordenen rápido sus cosas.- ordeno al salón.- que la propaganda esta pegada abajo.

Como si de una celebridad se tratara, todos guardaron sus cosas en un momento y salieron disparados para ver la tan esperada propaganda, mientras el pobre Horo estaba más pálido que antes.

-como me pasa esto a mí.- exclamo horo mientras era arrastrado por Maryam en el pasillo.

Sin saber como bajaron las escaleras, ya que Horo no dejaba de resistirse se acercaron a un sitio donde la gente estaba amontonada

-Nos quedo estupendo.- dijo Narien, al ver que por fin Horo bajaba siendo arrastrado por Maryam.- ¿que dices horo esta lindo?

Horo observo temeroso, ni si quiera quería ver el rostro de los demás sentía todas las miradas, así que de mala gana lo vio...

Allí arriba estaba el cartel, en majestuosidad. Y mucho mas grande de lo que le había mostrado Maryam. Quedo con la boca abierta, mientras otras niñas fanáticas del yaoi estaban en la gloria

-Es precioso.- Dijo Maryam con estrellitas en los ojos.- puedes creer que ya nos están pidiendo lugares.- dirigió la vista a Horo.

-creo que estoy enfermo.- exclamo con algo de asco

-Mmmmm...- se escucho una voz por detrás de Horo, a este se le erizo la piel.- No creen que fue algo precipitado.- el chino, era el quien estaba detrás de Horo; ¿como era posible que no se molestara como lo hacia siempre? pensó el peliazul

-N-no… estas molesto.

-¿Por qué debería?- exclamo con cierto sarcasmo.

-Claro como el no esta vestido de mujer.- pensó Horo para sus adentro.

-Crees que es muy precipitado.- dijo Maryam sin quitar la mirada del cartel.-

-Yo igual lo pensé.- opinó Narien.- Pero, eso le dará mas ganas a los que están participando, ya que al ver que la obra gana popularidad los demás van entrar enseguida.

-¡si!- grito Maryam.- Pensamos lo mismo.

-Bueno tienen razón.- se rindió por Ren.

Mientras las otras dos se juntaban con sus amigas y les contaban en que circunstancia tomaron la foto. Ren había posado sus ojos sobre horo quien estaba todavía muy perturbado por la foto.

-Al menos sales bien.- soltó Ren antes de irse, Horo despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar eso. Se quedo mirando a Ren como se iba yendo del lugar muy tranquilamente. Esperen un momento, acaso eso había sido un… ¿elogió? De solo pensarlo Horo se sonrojo.

-Podría ser que Ren… sea de esos que les guste esas cosas.- pensaba Horo mirando el cartel. Para luego suspirar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maryam-Chwan: **_**gracias por leer a pesar de la tardanza, aceptamos reviews**_

**Narien: aceptamos reviews.. .dinero ... pedidos XD**

**Maryam-Chwan: Una cosa mas, esta semana sale el nuevo capitulo de ****My mind Is calling me from the past**** para aquellas que están leyéndolo esta semana estará el nuevo capitulo, perdón por la espera, pero por fin esta listo****…**** y ahora a Reviews**

**faig2**

**Narien: gracias por comentar, perdona la tardanza, pero aqui traemos el nuevo cap, que esperamos que te agrade.**

_**Maryam-Chwan: Obvio q nos alegra q te haya gustado y si Narien y YO somos imparables juntas Wuajajaja... Oo **__**perdón es la emoción y tranquila entendemos la locura.**_

**Narien: entre nos ****también estoy loca XD**

_**Maryam-Chwan: Estamos!! pero no se lo digas a nadie **_

**Narien: si en secreto ... bueno te cuidas**

_**Maryam-Chwan: Hai y esperamos q **__**también te haya agradado este cap ojala y dejes review BYE**_

**Tamao Nishan**

**Narien: yo igual me pregunto lo mismo, sobre la mirada de Ren XD**

_**Maryam-Chwan: es que esos ojos son algo diferente, sin ellos no seria Ren tu sabes y sin dudas es algo que le gusta a Horito jujuju O/////O (a mi **__**también)**_

**Narien: seeeee. ju ju ... pero bueno agradecemos tu reviews y ****también que te halla gustado el anterior cap**

_**Maryam-Chwan: Hai Hai, gracias y esperamos q pienses igual de este capi**_

**Narien: asi es, y perdona la tardanza jejejeje.**

_**Maryam-Chwan: Sip, fueron tantas cosas que no son posibles de explicar... total gracias de nuevo y cuidate**_

**Narien: Sip... esperamos un review tuyo o ..jajaja BYE**


End file.
